Flying High
by umbreon101
Summary: Bella is an angel. The angels are beings that keep the human race and mythological race even, and are sent to kill mythological creatures every 50 to 100 years. They meet the Cullens, and soon love, fun and humor, as well as drama, ensues. Vamp Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Flying High

Umbreon101

. . . . .

"Lizzy… you'd better be here, or I swear I'll mangle you to teeny tiny pieces by myself…" I called out, scowling.

"Coming, coming! Sheesh; no reason to _threaten_ me about it." Lizzy floated in, her face fixed in a playful scowl.

Lizzy was my best friend and part of my coven of angels. You see, Lizzy and the rest of my coven are real angels. Not just named that, but the real, mythological angels. We keep the races of mythologicals and human population even. We kill immortals when needed, which is every time we come across a coven of them. We are typically feared, because every time a coven sees us we bring death along as well. Of course, we're not supposed to be evil, just good to the human race and 'murderers' supposedly to the mythological race. Yes, elves, fairies, dwarves, pixies, unicorns, dragons, goblins, witches, wizards, ogres, vampires and werewolves. They were all real and thriving in the world in which humans lived. However, vampires and werewolves, were, by far, the most common species of them all.

We, the angels, had to kill one mythological creature every round. A round was every one hundred years or fifty years. We only left the best of the best mythological creature to live every round. That's actually a pretty short time for us immortals, as it is for me, the last two hundred fifty years or so.

It was our first day of school at Forks High, and I wasn't going to enjoy it, to say the least. The humans were way too abundant, and sometimes it was dangerous to be out during the sunlight. That's why Lizzy and I were in Forks, Washington, one of the rainiest places in the world. Most species were in these un-light places as well, because they had revealing problems in the sunlight as well.

I hissed to Alexis quickly, "Come on, we have to go."

She nodded and told the three others than Lizzy, I and herself. My group consisted of six angels.

I, Bella Swan (my real name is Swan but I'm going with Chen, as I shapeshifted myself to look Chinese), am a female. Obviously. Would you think I was a male? Now I would be truly disappointed if you thought that. My age is two hundred fifty seven, and I've seen 2 rounds and am on my third round so far. I have the powers of a mental shield, it blocks other immortals from my mind and my coven's mind. Also, I have telekinesis and shapeshifting, which I use every time we switch around. Telekinesis is helpful to keep those immobile at times, and shapeshifting helps so that immortals cannot recognize us. Most immortals have long memories. My real look is wavy almost waist-length brown hair with brown eyes and a slim figure, but I've changed myself this round to look like a Chinese girl with black hair (straight), brown eyes, high cheekbones and a slim figure.

Elizabeth Hailson is Lizzy's real name, but she is Lizzy Ashworth this round, and my 'adopted sister'. I made her look younger than me, but old enough for classes at the high school. Her real hair color is a curly dirty blonde color to her shoulders, with high cheekbones and blue eyes, and a slim figure. However, this turn I've changed her to have brown hair with light brown highlights, wavy hair and brown eyes. Her face is angular, and she has a slim figure. She is a female (obviously) and has seen 2 rounds, and this is her second round. She is two hundred twelve years old, and can cause pain in your head. I am immune to this, as are those I choose to protect.

Alexandra Loftson is Alexis' real name. This round she is Alexis Doberson, and Lizzy's 'twin sister'. She is really a tall brunette with hair down to her waist and striking blue eyes, with a slim figure. This turn the only change is that she has brown eyes instead of blue and an angular face, like 'Lizzy'. Alexis is a female and one hundred ninety six years old; she has seen 2 rounds and is on her second round. She has the powers of mind control which I am immune to if I want to so be, and can mask scents to make us have no scent or be harder to track. Her mate is Joseph Aphens.

Joseph Aphens is, simply, Joseph. This round his name is Joseph Kingsley, my 'adopted brother'. His hair is normally a mop of brown and bronze, with green eyes and a muscular figure. This turn he is blonde, though his hairstyle is the same, with green eyes and a muscular figure. He is one hundred ninety six, as is Alexis, and has seen 2 rounds and is on his second round. He is obviously male and can freeze time for certain immortals or humans if he wants it to be. His mate is Alexis.

Andrew Wang is a male, and is aged one hundred fifty nine. This round his name is Andrew Borgham, and Joseph's 'brother'. He is a physical shield and has a bow and arrow, which are very helpful at times. These aren't ordinary, but specially used for getting rid of immortals. He is normally black-haired with brown eyes, with a muscular figure. This turn he is a blonde-haired boy with straight hair, green eyes and a muscular figure and has seen 2 rounds, and this is his second round. His mate is Christine.

Christine Qi is a female who is one hundred twenty five years old. She has black hair and brown eyes, with a slim figure. She is very short, at a height of five feet, when she has been frozen at age eighteen. She is named Christine Liu and has black waist-length hair and brown eyes with a slim, short figure the same height as she is. She looks pretty much the same, except her waist length hair is longer than normal. Her special ability is that she can touch someone with her palms and know forever (because immortals _never_ forget anything) where their current location is. Her mate is Andrew.

We had decided we were driving to school in my Lamborghini and Andrew's Ultimate Aero. He had a knack for speed, even though we lived quite far from the high school. We were paired off as me driving in my car with Alexis and Joseph, and Andrew driving his car with Christine and Lizzy. On the way, we passed a huge white house. It looked like one that a vampire might use, so I made a mental note in my mind to check it out after school today. Not that I really needed it; my photographic mind could remember anything after so much as one glance.

I pushed the speed limit of my car, and Andrew and I were on.

When we finally arrived at the high school, I was giggling and panting, and Andrew was chuckling. We pulled in, and many students gaped openly at our cars. They were surprised, as usual. I noted that there were two other cars that must've costed close enough to ours, the Volvo and the Porsche. One was a crème that I admitted I liked, and the other a bright yellow that hurt my eyes quite a bit. I didn't like that one. They were both, however, definitely vampire styles though. No other species would dare go out to a public school.

I nodded silently to the rest of my coven, signaling with my eyes to stay quiet and alert. We would know these vampires quite easily during the school day. We would meet them, and track them. I hoped Christine could get the chance to touch one of them, so we would know where they went.

School started.

. . . . .

I was in my second class when I met him. He was obviously a vampire; his pale skin and cold touch proved that. However, his eyes were a brilliant golden shade of topaz, a color I had seen only once before on a vampire. I wondered mentally whether his whole family was like this or not. I hoped they were. Sometimes my coven and I spared the golden-eyed ones who drank animal blood; but only very rarely were we allowed to.

He must've been confused, his eyes were switching from confusion to frustration. Probably wondering why I didn't have a scent. 'I'll meet you at you're house this afternoon' I mouthed to him.

If that was possible, his eyes stretched wider. I smirked.

When the class was over, I collected my things and ran quickly out of the room.

. . . . .

I hastily met up with Christine and the rest of my coven – family, I guess – at the end of the school day.

"Did you get to touch one of them?" I asked, very much in a hurry.

"Yes, sheesh, Bella. No need to get overly excited to slaughter a vampire." She rolled her eyes.

"You know that's not it, Christine. And plus, they're strange. Golden-eyed ones, we may be able to spare them."

Christine's eyes brightened up at the possible prospect.

"Who did you touch?"

"Well, I think there were five kids, and then a 'mom' figure and 'dad' figure," she said, contemplating it for a moment. "Seven. I touched the perky little one. She was even shorter than me! Her name was Alice. She's really nice." Christine nodded.

"I guess we should go now. I can't say I'm not excited, though." I smiled grimly, then turned to our cars. We sped off towards the vampires.

"I guess this is it," I said, looking up at the white house. I knew it was something to be noted. Christine had guided us to the place. We pulled our cars up, and walked forward. I knocked on the door. Being the leader, I was in the best place to do that when introducing us to another mythological coven.

A man about looking about thirty opened the door, looking pleasantly surprised. I scoffed. "Please don't do that. I know you guys are awesome actors, but there's no need. You most definitely heard us a mile away."

I let myself in the house, my coven following behind.

"Who are you?" The man asked, looking quite bewildered. I'm sure not many 'humans' came around saying that they were lying all the time.

"Who are you?" I asked, then smirked. "I'm Isabella; Bella Swan. It's my real name, but I'm supposed to be Bella Chen." I got rid of my shapeshifted form, and turned my family back to their normal selves. "This is Elizabeth, she likes to be called Lizzy," I pointed to Lizzy. She scowled at me. "This is Alexandra, she gets really mad if you call her it, so call her Alexis," I pointed to Alexis next. "Joseph is him, and Andrew," I pointed to them in turn. Lizzy's scowl deepened as I pointed to each of them in turn. I gave her a innocent smile. She glared. "And this is Christine. She's how we found you. Vampires, right?" I gave him an innocent smile that most couldn't resist.

"Oh…" he looked very surprised at the mention of vampires. "Yes, yes. Come on down, kids." A woman appeared from behind him, and another five vampires thundered down the stairs.

"Gee, no need to be so loud. You are all perfectly capable of being silent." I scowled at the big one (Emmett). "And you heard what we were talking about, so, no need to make more introductions, _again._"

"Ahem." The leader coughed. "I am Carlisle Cullen, the leader of this coven. This is Esme Cullen, my wife." He put his arms around the caramel haired woman who had appeared behind him a few seconds ago. "This is Jasper, Alice," Jasper nodded, and Alice waved at Christine. Christine waved back, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "And Emmett, Rosalie and Edward." Carlisle waved toward the big one and the one with the blonde hair, who was definitely very beautiful. Last he waved towards Edward. I smirked at him.

"Told you so," I said, grinning.

He looked merely very frightened.

"Now, I believe we have some explaining to do." Carlisle waved us to the sofas at the back of the room.

"Oh, we're fine. We'll stand. It's not as if we need it anyway," I said.

"Well, you know we're vampires, but – "

I cut him off. "Yes, you're animal blood drinkers I _know_ that." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"We are angels. It's quite obvious." I glowered at their disbelieving faces. "Fine, let me explain to you. We angels have many special things. After we die, if we had pure souls, we turn into angels. There are many of us in the world. Let me tell you, I wasn't like this all the time. I was plain old Bella Swan. But…" I hesitated. "There are also things that come with being an angel."

"We have super speed, strength and senses, as you do. Our knowledge has no boundaries. We each gain a special ability that is different when we change, and we become immortal at the age we died. Beauty and grace come with the ensemble, as well as a special sword that is fit specially to your personality. Mine is Etsuaga. He's here." I pulled my sword out. He was a golden hilted sword with a very durable metal. He had an aqua-colored true jewel on his hilt, and he was very precious to me.

Emmett's eyes widened as he took it in, as did Carlisle's. Etsuaga was glowing because I had just powered him up with a battle a day ago.

"We don't really have blood, but we have a scent. Angels have wings – and the ability to fly – " I grinned. "Our eyes change color to our emotion, but if we want, we can keep them a certain color; like our shapeshifted eye colors." My eyes were a mixture of neon green and jade, excitement and hesitance. "We become transluscent – see through in the sunlight, and we can get rid of all sadness unless it is infused with your soul. As angels, we have the power to sentence one to death and are part of the National Society for All Things Magical. Oh yes. We must also inform you that we have knowledge that elves, pixies, dwarves, goblins, unicorns, dragons, fairies, witches, wizards, werewolves and vampires all exist. I should know. In fact, I have two dragons myself, and in my coven we have three others. We've left them back at home base though." I sighed. I really liked my dragon, Evanescence and my knew one, Gorinbther. They were both extravagant and very patient and obedient towards me.

"I have a mental shield; that's why Alice, you can't see the future, Edward, you can't read my mind or any of my covens', and Jasper, you can't feel our emotions. I also have telekinesis and shapeshifting. I'm 257 years old."

"I'm Lizzy, and I'm second in command of this coven." She scowled at me playfully. I scowled back and stuck out my tongue for a millisecond. "I'm 212 years old and I can cause mental pain." For some reason, Carlisle flinched.

I was immediately on to him. "What?" I asked, intrigued as to why he flinched when Lizzy told him about her power.

"A member of the Volturi, Jane, can cause mental pain."

"Ah, the Volturi. Very interesting group of vampires. I have met Jane, although her power is nothing compared to Lizzy's." I grinned maliciously.

"Let me finish," Lizzy cut in with a glare and a poke. "I don't have a mate and I _hate_ werewolves. They smell gross."

"You didn't need to add that…" I reminder her.

"I know. I wanted to." She smirked.

I sighed, then turned to Alexis and gestured for her to hurry up and introduce herself to the vegetarian vampires.

"I'm Alexis. I'm 196 and have the special ability of mind control and masking scents. I'm the reason you guys couldn't smell us." She smiled fondly. "My power is quite useful for executing immortals." Not surprisingly, the Cullens froze.

"I'll explain later," I said, then shot Alexis a nasty glare.

She withered.

"I have a mate, he's Joseph," she poked him in the arm playfully.

"Hi, I'm Joseph," Joseph grumbled, glaring at Alexis. "I'm 196 just like Alexis here," he picked Alexis up, swung her around and sat her on his lap. She screamed quietly, playfully. "I can freeze time for certain people and immortals."

Andrew was next. "My name is Andrew. I am 159 years old and have a physical shield and a bow and arrow. These aren't ordinary, and can kill immortals in one blow." He didn't like talking, so he didn't talk much.

"Christine." She bounced on her feet, smiling hugely at Alice. "I'm 125 years old and with one touch I can know that person's current location. That's how we found your house!" She was practically squealing now. "My mate's Andrew." She finally settled down, into (no surprise there) Andrew's lap.

"Now that we're all introduced, let's get down to business…"

. . . . .

**A/N: **_DUNDUNDUNDUN…_

_What's Bella up to? And what the __heck__ is business?_


	2. Morning Basics

Flying High

By Umbreon101

. . . . .

"_Now that we're all introduced, let's get down to business…"_

I smiled. "Let me tell you a bit about what my coven is doing here. We are angels, as you know. As angels, it is our duty as the pure-hearted souls to make sure covens of vampires, werewolves and other immortals are killed, so that humans aren't overwhelmed by mythical beings. In fact, we aren't even supposed to be here, really." I grinned. It was quite fascinating; humans didn't take notice of the little things that made the mythological races different from themselves.

"Angels execute immortals other than themselves. There are no dangers for the angel species, because when angels are frozen as immortals, their soul apparently stays the same until they've found their soul mate, which adds the love to their soul mate to their soul." I smiled fondly at Joseph, Alexis, Andrew and Christine. They were cuddling and whispering to themselves.

"… wait, you mean to tell us you are here to… execute us?" the boy named Edward asked tentatively. A growl looked to be building in his chest.

"Technically, yes."

A growl forced its way through the blonde one and Edward's gritted teeth.

I waved it away.

"I said _technically_, are you deaf?" I said, glowering. The rest of the Cullen coven was staring at me too.

"So… you're supposed to execute us, but you're not… yet?" This time it was Carlisle Cullen speaking.

"Yes. We don't plan to. We see that you are animal blood drinkers… although I can sense that some of you have drunk from humans before." I looked straight at Jasper (whose was most strong of the 'human blood' smell), Edward (only a short period) and Alice (who had accidentally did it) and lastly, Emmett (two, humans, two…).

Emmett grinned. "Only two, gal. Only two. That's like, a record here. Eddiekins here went on a – "

He didn't get to finish, because Rosalie smacked him on the upside of his head.

I muffled a giggle.

"Okay, I get it. But you're all animal drinkers for now. We don't really have to sleep, but we do appreciate getting our rest, you know… so we'd better head home. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, pleased to meet you and your coven."

I stood up, shook hands with Carlisle and smiled at Esme, then spoke to the children. "Hope to see you at… oh, just my twentieth time at high school again…?"

With that, I jumped out, signaling my coven to leave.

"Bye, Alice!"

"Bye Christine!"

I jumped into my Lamborghini while Andrew into his Ultimate Aero, and we headed home quickly.

As soon as we got into our house, I sighed.

"So… what to do about the coven?" I asked, wondering desperately why _I_ was the leader of a group of angels.

"Jeez, Bella, get a grip. We have plenty of time to think, you know sis?" Joseph was concentrating on his Xbox with Andrew. Andrew was winning. Of course; Andrew was the smart one and Joseph was the go-into-it-and-take-it-easy-even-if-the-world-is-ending kind of guy.

Christine was a musical freak, being good at the violin, viola, bass, trumpet, xylophone, clarinet, piccolo, drums, banjo and guitar. She was also quite well off in piano, cello and trombone. She was worst at the steel drums and flute.

And of course, Lizzy. Lizzy is just the overly excited girl who loves computers and cars. Anything technical suits her, which is weird because she hates the high speeds that she specially arranges our cars to go. Well, not hate, but she doesn't enjoy them like yours truly.

Me… well, I'm just plain old me. Sure, I play the piano well, sing well, violin and clarinet… yes. And there was also my obsession with cars. Don't forget my irresistible curiosity to learn every language on the planet. Like, seriously… I know English, as well as fluent Spanish, French, German, Mandarin, Cantonese, Portuguese, Arabic, Greek, and well enough to talk and listen to Quechua, Latin, Icelandic, Nordic, Turkish, Russian, Korean and I can listen to Italian, Macedonian, Mongolian, Romanian, Vietnamese, Thai, and can hear broken bits of Welsh and Ukrainian. It's creepy, but you gotta know the languages to live in places… although I do admit we've only ever used English, Spanish, French, German, Mandarin, Cantonese, Portuguese, Greek, Italian, Turkish, Latin and Russian, but… oh well. Sheesh. No one needs to scold me for learning languages… at least you would think they didn't. But oh, they do. Lizzy says I just waste time, but I love learning and reading. She doesn't understand that well.

I quickly went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow there would be more answers.

---

There were no more new answers.

I sighed and dressed in a light blue silk top (A/N: Will be up on profile) and a pair of black cotton drawstring pants. It was a very comfortable outfit, and all in all, I was proud of myself. I quickly grabbed my backpack (it was one of those that hang over one shoulder, thank goodness) and skipped downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water and called to the others.

"Hurry up you slowpokes! School's gonna start without you!" I hollered, even though I knew they could hear me. "Don't make me come up there!"

Lizzy quickly hurried downstairs, wearing ruffle halter top and cargo pants. She glared at me, then picked up her backpack and started ruffling through the cabinets.

"_Where_ are my crackers?!" Lizzy asked.

"Um… I think they're in that cabinet…"

Luckily, I guessed right and Lizzy was subdued with eating on her crackers.

Andrew appeared next, hair ruffled as if he'd spent the night doing… eww… I didn't even _want_ to think about what he was doing yesterday night. Not what I wanted to be thinking about at six in the morning…

He was wearing a pink graphic top that said 'Boys will be girls' on it, with a pair of low rise jeans.

He grabbed a granola bar as well.

"ALEXIS! COME DOWN HERE THIS MOMENT! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE WHAT I THINK YOU'VE DONE!!!" Andrew bellowed.

Alexis came down, looking very scared indeed.

Andrew pointed to the now-empty granola bar labeled cabinet.

Alexis paled. "I… um… was, um… hungry… so I, um… like, like… atealotofgranolabars?" It ended up sounding more like a question then a statement. I sighed. This was problematic.

"Here guys, we'll buy granola bars later. For now… HURRY UP, YOU FREAKS! IT'S CALLED _SCHOOL IS STARTING IN THIRTY MINUTES_, YOU JERKS!" I called out, quite pissed off at the rest for not coming down. "_Get down here this moment, Joseph, Christine!"_

I was mad.

Joseph hurried down the stairs, grabbed a pancake (yeah, we had leftovers) and started munching. He had a black t-shirt on saying something about I don't need your attention and something else…

Finally, Christine came stumbling down the stairs. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Christine… if you're not clothed properly, you are going to be killed. Not technically… but close enough. Lol. BUT ARE YOU DRESSED RIGHT."

I went on to inspecting her. She wore a richly stitched white top and a black ruffled skirt. I sniffed. "You're okay…"

"Hurry up!"

Christine grabbed two pancakes and started munching.

I walked to the door and grabbed my mid strap wedges, glaring at the group.

I slipped into my shoes and they finally got my point as Lizzy and Christine slipped on their flats and Alexis her favorite pair of wedged sandals. The boys got into their sneakers and we were finally off to school.

…..

**A/N:** Just a lot of morning action. I'll get more for you guys later… !


End file.
